


SakuAtsu Fluff week 2021

by brightmoonlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, SakuAtsu Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight
Summary: Probablemente, la recopilación de universos más dulce que dos personas contrarias pueden protagonizar. Enjoy!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4
Collections: SakuAtsu Fics





	1. Día 1: Domestic/First times

SakuAtsu fluff week 2021  
Día 1: Domestic/First times

Hace un tiempo, las mañanas eran distintas. El sol matutino pegaba de forma distinta, el suave aroma a café era más dulce de lo que solía recordar. No había pasado demasiado desde que Atsumu Miya podía tener la dicha de despertar todos los días al lado de su pareja, saludarlo con un tierno beso en la mejilla, en los labios, o tal vez de otra forma si la situación se daba así. Y si bien, nadie puede considerar exactamente un logro el poder vivir junto a su persona amada, convivir junto a Sakusa Kiyoomi era, por lo bajo, algo que no todo el mundo podía hacer. Era su persona especial, tal vez, especial en demasiadas maneras. 

Conquistarse fue un juego mutuo en el cual, todo el mundo creería que el rubio jugaba completamente solo. Nada más alejado de la realidad, aquel misterioso azabache poco a poco respondía a los coqueteos de su compañero bajo la comodidad que su mascarilla le daba a su tan reservada forma de ser. Y sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban dedicándose tiempo, se llamaban, caminaban juntos después de los entrenamientos. Era seguro, sí, que Kiyoomi no se había percatado del momento en el que su mirada se perdía en la inusual perspicacia de Miya, encantado por su actuar, ligeramente emocionado por el excentricismo que emanaba. 

Era un desagrado, de buenas primeras. No había persona que pudiera pensar de él como un muchacho encantador al conocerlo. Pero desde que pasó de ser un desagrado, a “su desagrado”, el caprichoso as había comenzado a intentar entender lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, no era difícil dejarse llevar por él. Atsumu era de aquellas malditas, malditas personas que parecían ser un hechizo, en el cual su forma de ser era lo que terminaba maldiciendo y encantándole a la vez. Debajo de sus sábanas, noche a noche, había un momento infaltable en donde alguna característica de él salía al baile, ya fuera un completo idiota, alguna jugada perfecta, o simplemente aquel “Omi-Omi”, que a fin de cuentas sólo de él podía escuchar. 

Dentro de todo, eran una extraña pareja, mas un exquisito complemento. Sakusa era aquel misterio sin resolver, un papiro en un idioma indescifrable, que tenía mucho que decir pero poco daba a entender. ¿Y Atsumu? Tal vez era el mejor regalo que Kiyoomi podía tener. Era el muchacho egoísta al cual nadie se quería acercar. Era el que hablaba cuando nadie más pretendía hacerlo, era quien podía ser ciego para todo aquello que no fueran sus ideales. Era una caja de pandora, lo podía asegurar. Pero era aquella excéntrica persona la que le había enseñado el encanto de amar. 

Entre tantos días dejando todo en orden, cocinar había sido con certeza una de las últimas cosas que se les había podido ocurrir hacer entremedio del caos, el cual, tampoco podía durar demasiado, Sakusa no lo soportaba. Si una mudanza podía ser agotadora, con él era un sacrificio: ¡Ni en un millón de años se le había ocurrido desinfectar todo lo que desempacaban! Su pareja podía hacerlo sin problemas, pero estaba exhausto, sus pobres manos no merecían resecarse de esa forma, menos si para él era algo innecesario… Pero ahí veía a Kiyoomi, dejando impecable cada cosa que sacaba de las cajas con un extraño esmero y dedicación (claramente, dejándole en claro que no lo necesitaba para ello, que lo haría con o sin él), y entre demorarse dos eternidades solo o demorarse una eternidad haciéndolo juntos, prefería con creces que todo aquel infierno terminara luego.  
En el intertanto, conversaban, reían, se miraban. El azabache fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de Miya, Atsumu y su extraña elocuencia volvían a atacar. Había silencio, volvían a hablar, se burlaban, se miraban a los ojos, volvían a reír. Entre la mascarilla, intentaba ocultar esa serena risa tan poco común en él, preguntándose una vez más cómo era capaz de amar tanto a alguien tan idiotaꟷ o tal vez demasiado inteligente como él. Eran días extensos, pero íntimos, donde eran ellos en su propia esencia, completamente naturales. Eran dos enamorados, estaban juntos, tomados de la mano, a punto de empezar un camino completamente nuevo… Pero juntos. 

Y entre ellos, la espontaneidad era vital cuando de felicidad se trataba. Eran dos cosas que iban de la mano, entre ambos, ser espontáneo era un fiel sinónimo de felicidad, parte de ellos que sonaba común, pero era una de las tantas cosas que solo ellos podían ver en todo su esplendor. Y tal vez solo por eso, Atsumu había decidido que en su corto tiempo viviendo juntos, debía tomar decisiones innovadoras, que con seguridad fueran a sorprender a su novio. Ideas que lo dejaran completamente boquiabierto, que incluso pudiera notar su expresión con la mascarilla puesta. 

Oikawa también le había dicho que cocinar era una pésima idea. Fueron diez minutos en vano de mensajes y audios de por qué no debía hacerlo, incluso si él también era una persona de arrebatos. Y si bien, el no saber cocinar era la razón principal, Oikawa Tooru tenía la labia como para poder escalar algo tan común como lo era, tal vez, sobrecalentar la comida e incluso intentar asustarlo con que podía quemarlo todo a su paso. Atsumu, como un buen amigo, tomó todas sus advertencias con cuidado…  
Y las arrojó al sartén. Tal y como lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido comenzar a cocinar ahí, mientras Sakusa se había ido de compras, buscando que en el orden que habían logrado, no faltara nada. El rubio estaba solo, en la cocina, hablando con su amigo audio tras audio de sus vidas, de lo linda y agotadora que era la independencia. Se podrían extender todo el día, ambos se entendían bien, incluso si no se conocían por mucho tiempo parecía que Tooru pensaba en la sintonía más parecida a la suya que había visto. Y de paso, su amigo tampoco podía hablarle por tanto tiempo seguido, cuando ahí era de mañana, en Argentina ya era de noche, seguramente seguida de un día agotador. Y así, estarían mucho tiempo guardando amistad, hasta que él pudiera volver a Japón otra vez. Qué gran decisión había sido hacerse amigo del novio de su entrenador.  
Atsumu le mandaba fotos de su nuevo hogar, selfies haciendo su día a día, mientras que Oikawa le respondía con otras selfies desde donde residía, o a veces con la captura de la toma menos favorable del entrenador Iwaizumi en sus videollamadas, era su culpa que ahora mirara a su entrenador de forma completamente distinta. Todo era risas, fotos, audios… Distracción. 

Demasiada distracción.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol, pero un agente que desataba verdaderas calamidades en la cocina. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, se había dedicado a mandar mensajes y fotos sobre el último chisme que rondaba entre los conocidos. Y entre tanta captura de pantalla y tanto atar cabos y hacer teorías que claramente no venían al caso, Miya se percató de su fracaso en la cocina solo cuando sintió un amargo aroma, seguido de una humareda que lo llevó corriendo hacia la cocina, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Era un desastre: Humo por todas partes, y lo que había puesto en el sartén (junto con las palabras de Oikawa), estaba completamente negro, probablemente a un tercio del tamaño original. Atsumu pensaba limpiar todo, abrir las ventanas, y eliminar toda evidencia de lo que acababa de pasar, cuando el tintineo de las llaves le dio la seña de que no podría hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado para pasar desapercibido. Sakusa había vuelto a casa.

En fin, no podía estar evitando para siempre su primera pelea marital. No le tocó esperar nada, su pareja entró alarmado a la cocina, guiado por el humo que ahora llenaba todo el lugar. Se tomó unos segundos para entender lo que había pasado, y viniendo de Atsumu, no eran cosas difíciles de asociar. 

ꟷ … ¿Y esto?

Kiyoomi dejó las bolsas de compra en un lugar que no estuviera cerca del fuego, pero que no fuera el suelo. 

ꟷ Bueno… Había intentado hacer algo… Y se cocinó muy rápido. Demasiado. ¡Ni si quiera me dio tiempo para un respiro cuando todo estaba carbonizado!  
Fiel a su orgullo, Atsumu comenzó a excusarse incluso antes de que viniera el regaño que esperaba. Exageró levemente sus gestos, jurando que Sakusa, quien lo miraba un poco incrédulo, se creería algo de lo que decía. Ya conocía esa entonación como la palma de su mano. 

No obstante, lejos, muy lejos de lo que esperaba, el azabache se quedó en silencio. Suspiró, acercándose a él, dejando el sartén a un lado donde pronto lo pudiera lavar. Miró a Atsumu, quien lo miraba con atención, bajándose la mascarilla para hablar.

ꟷ Para la próxima… Cocinaremos juntos. No hagas tonterías solo, por un momento me asusté. 

La expresión de Miya era un poema. Incluso se sentía un poco tonto esperando a discutir con él. Por su cabeza se pasó la romántica idea de estar juntos en la cocina, en una exagerada escena donde su amado lo guiaba a cocinar y lo ayudaba mientras melosos besos iban y venían. Y era probable que en la realidad no pasara así, pero la idea de hacer ese tipo de cosas lo emocionaba. Su querido Omi lo encantaba incluso de formas que él no se podía esperar.  
Terminó de acercarse a su pareja, guiado por el romanticismo que solo en su mente parecía volar sin control. Pero conocía el rostro de desagrado de Sakusa mejor de lo que incluso él quisiera saber. Le gustaba tanto la idea como a él. 

ꟷ Me hace ilusión probar la mano de Omi-Omi~

Sus manos rodearon la cintura del más alto en un tierno abrazo, terminando de dejar de lado la absurda idea de discutir mientras sonreía ante la ínfima expresividad de su pareja. Tal vez, era su temple lo que lo calmaba, perderse aunque fuera un poco entre los profundos ojos que lo miraban atento le hacía bien, quería más momentos así, que lo mirara, que le diera atención, ser la razón que esfumara fugazmente la seriedad en él. 

ꟷ Bien. Pero no vuelvas a atentar así contra nuestra casa, por favor. 

Sakusa respondió, tranquilo ante la cercanía ajena. Atsumu se rió, incluso si había sonado un poco pasivo-agresivo, era gracioso para él. Inclinó su rostro hacia arriba, buscando tocar los labios de su pareja con los propios con suavidad, a lo que el azabache no tardó en corresponder bajo la misma sonrisa que el rubio había esbozado. Sabían que, en realidad, incidentes así no importaban. Estaban el uno para el otro, e incluso si cocinar no era su fuerte, junto a él no sonaba una mala idea.  
En realidad, vivir una vida entera así con Sakusa, no sonaba a una mala idea. Junto a él, nada sonaba como una mala idea.


	2. Día 2: Fantasy/Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa era un humano que creía tener la vida resuelta. Pero era la propia vida la que le haría entender que nada sabía de ella. Sin embargo, esos ojos dorados serían los que le ayudarían a entender más allá de él.

SakuAtsu fluff week 2021  
Día 2: Fantasy/supernatural AU

La vida podía llegar a ser muy simple si lo quería. Incluso si no había un patrón en específico de cómo llevarla, si se veía desde cierta perspectiva era bastante sencilla, rozando lo insípido en el sentido de vivir. El pensar involucraba trabajo, mas los pensamientos innecesarios se podían guardar en una caja, dejarlos quietos y quitarles el derecho a hacer estragos en el actuar. La vida podía ser un cuadro abstracto, o tan predecible como un gráfico de estadísticas. Si el orden primaba, todo era una sucesión de hechos, uno tras otro, los cuales no se detenían en ningún momento porque simplemente iban eternamente tomados de la mano con el tiempo. Como si se tratara de almas gemelas, de dos presencias que existían para subsistir en compañía. 

Era un pensamiento vago, plano. Pero entre millones de personas que vivían al mismo tiempo, había a alguien que le funcionaba, que lo encontraba correcto sin objetar. Para quien no quería entender de sentimientos, la vida era un trámite. Para quien era ciego ante los colores, solo existía oscuridad.   
Lastimosamente, el destino es quien peor castiga al ciego que no quiere ver. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, veintisiete años. Alto, delgado, cabello rizado y mirada poco afable. El aura de misterio era algo que se podía decir que era de su esencia. Su existencia entera consistía en ponerle forma a las cosas, en hacerlas encajar. Y quien está acostumbrado al éxito, tiende a perder la chispa. Las metas dejan de tener sabor a victoria, el despertar ya no tenía el aroma a vida que parecía costumbre, pero sin saberlo, era todo un privilegio. 

No era incorrecto tacharlo de egoísta. Era, de cierto modo, una forma adecuada de calificar su forma de ser. Desde que tenía consciencia, todo lo hacía por y para él, enfrascándose en el pensamiento de hacerlo todo, para que todo saliera bien. No buscaba entenderse ni que lo entendieran, desde su tierna infancia había sido así: Solitario, para sus adentros, completamente lejano. Un niño naturalmente tímido, al cual sus padres habían asumido de esa forma. Así era, así habían decidido amarlo. 

Creció con el eterno estigma de llamar la atención sin quererloꟷ realmente, buscaba destacar lo menos posible. Sin embargo, eran pocos los que se atrevían a hablarle, a intentar acercarse al extraño muchacho de intimidante mirada, que tampoco tenía demasiado qué decir, no era de saber exactamente qué decir ante los demás. De ese modo, la soledad otorgaba, y solo quedaba él entre aquellos molestos sentimientos, buscando una forma de erguir su propia personalidad. 

Sin embargo, crecer inmerso en aquella especie de burbuja atraía tajantes victorias, pero también arrastraba consigo detonantes derrotas. El aprender a subsistir en soledad lo llevó a ser completamente autosuficiente, pero incapaz de creer que los demás podían hacer algo igual o más perfecto a lo que él hacía cuando se dedicaba a ello. La lógica se había vuelto el soporte para entender innumerables interrogantes, las cuales de la mano de sentimientos podrían haber sido un perfecto desastre. Bajo esto, una manía que tomó como modelo a seguir, fueron las matemáticas. Irónicamente, y sin querer aferrarse a un concepto más imaginario que el infinito, creció buscando relaciones entre números que lo llevaran a aferrarse al concepto de la lógica primando por sobre todas las cosas. 

Llegando a la universidad, la contaduría era lo único que lo hacía sentir que repetía patrones una vez, que podía dominar con facilidad (y, obviamente, todas las horas de estudio autoimpuestas día a día). Tal y como ya era costumbre, ahí también era aquel extraño y misterioso muchacho, del cual mucho se hablaba pero poco se sabía, mucho menos se entendía. 

Había crecido buscando con desesperación la idea de sentir el control sobre su propia vida. Haciendo sus propios conceptos sobre lo que era bueno y era malo para vivir. Y ante todo, Kiyoomi no era un muchacho excéntrico, a pesar de siempre buscar la perfección en lo que hacía. Ni si quiera se cuestionaba demasiado si después de la estabilidad y el equilibrio había algo más, ¿Qué más había después de conseguir seguridad? Un lugar donde vivir, dinero, trabajo… ¿Era necesario pensar más allá de eso? Claramente no se daba el tiempo de pensar en ello. No lo necesitaba, por lo que siempre estaba la fiel caja imaginaria en su cabeza, la cual lo ayudaba a borrar todo lo que le fuera contraproducente en cualquier momento. 

La vida, recelosa, cobraría cuentas de tanto descuido de su corazón. 

Lentamente, las preguntas sin respuesta aumentaban en su cabeza. Una vez logró su independencia, cada día que se levantaba y se miraba al espejo, otra de ellas aparecía en su mente, dejando dudas, como si sus propias palabras buscaran atormentarlo con lo que más detestaba. Cómo odiaba quedar con dilemas sobre cualquier cosa. Por eso prefería despegar su mirada culposa del espejo, lavar su rostro, cortar el sofocante silencio con algún suspiro para ocuparse en trabajar. 

Trabajar y trabajar. Como si en realidad no tuviera nada más que hacer. Era según él la excusa perfecta para no pensar en sí, la forma infalible de que la caja de sus pensamientos se mantuviera tal y como él quería: Completamente cerrada, como si no existiera. Y bajo su concepto era lo más sano, no había quién lo esperara en su casa, su familia vivía lejos y cada uno hacía su vida por cuenta propia. Aquel joven Sakusa no veía problema alguno en hacer todas las horas extra que necesitara para solo enfocarse en una cosa. Era… ¿Bueno? Un hombre que cuidaba su salud (o bueno, según él lo hacía), tenía una rutina para todo, incluso para las horas extra que hacía. Tenía que hacerlo, si no era por él, era porque los problemas de salud eran algo frecuentes en su familia. No obstante, el llegar a su hogar era, día tras día, una búsqueda desesperada de cosas para no pensar en sí mismo, o en el tétrico reflejo que sus ojos veían en el espejo de su alma. Trabajaba otra vez, dormir también se había vuelto tormentoso. Apuntaba cosas, se dejaba trabajo para hacer ahí. Sus compañeros de vida eran los números y las cálidas tazas de café que lo acompañaban en conjunto a la música de ambiente que acostumbraba a reproducir. El sonido de cualquier instrumento suave que llevara un ritmo constante le era mucho más agradable que el espacio para pensar en él. El concepto de entender sus propias emociones lo sobrepasaba, de cierto modo le daba miedo enfrentarse a la soledad con la que siempre había convivido, con ir más allá de su preciada lógica. Y según él, no había forma de relacionar algún peligro con el evitarse a sí mismo. 

No podía estar más equivocado. Lamentablemente, era muy tarde para entenderlo. 

Un día como cualquier otro, una hecatombe se desataba en el frío cubículo en el que solía trabajar todos los días. Nada había cambiado, saludaba a sus compañeros con un suave gesto de educación con la cabeza, llegaba temprano con café en mano, incluso si no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Una mirada perdida se posaba frente al ordenador, movía un poco la cabeza y volvía a obligar a su mente a trabajar. Unas cuantas horas pasaron, poco y nada podía recordar de lo que había pasado ese día. Solo un dolor punzante en el pecho, la sensación de ahogarse y luego… Todo era negro. 

Penumbra absoluta. 

Tal vez, de no ser por la lógica que lo regía, no podría haber discernido los sueños que tuvo antes de despertar en su realidad. Lo siguiente que recordaba al despertar, era una sensación cálida en su mano, un aroma a estéril, a nada. Se sentía exhausto, su cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco, extrañado de volver a sentir.   
Inhalar, exhalar… Estaba vivo, suponía. 

Pero de lo que pasó, no entendió hasta que se lo explicaron. Su madre, empapada en lágrimas llenas de desesperación, besaba la mano de su hijo que ahora la miraba, completamente desorientado. Podía jurar que jamás en su vida estaría tan agradecida como en ese momento, como si el destino le hubiera dado a su hijo otra oportunidad.   
Sufrir de un infarto es algo que sonaba completamente lejano para alguien joven, que tenía toda una vida por delante. Era algo que solía asociar a alguien de edad, por cosas de salud que siempre asumió como obvias. O tal vez, para gente mayor que ya estaba cansada de tanto vivir.

Pero… ¿No era ya su vida… Lo suficientemente agotadora?

Podía escuchar a la lejanía hablar a otra mujer, probablemente de la misma edad de su madre, vestida completamente de blanco. Se había acercado a él, le preguntaba cosas, a las cuales él solo respondía casi por inercia. Era una grabadora, un títere, estaba desconectado de su propio ser. Luego de ello, habló con su madre, y se marchó. Kiyoomi, aún desorientado, no quería estar ahí. Su pecho se apretaba con dolor, tal vez se estaba permitiendo sentir miedo de estar ahí. Su progenitora, quien siempre tenía una mirada distante y dulce a la vez, volvía a tomar su mano con cuidado, sentándose a su lado. 

ꟷ Kiyoomi, hijo mío, estoy tan feliz de que estés despierto al fin... No había día que no rezara para que pudieras volver…

¿Días? ¿Dijo… Días? La mirada extrañada del menor no se hizo esperar. 

ꟷ Tuviste un infarto, estuviste en coma por tres días. La doctora nos dijo a ti y a tu hermana que era probablemente por un exceso muy dañino de estrés… Oh, hijo mío, lo siento tanto, perdóname… Debí haber estado ahí para ti, no debí haberte permitido sentirte tan solo… Pero escúchame, por favor.

Las quebradas palabras de la mujer resonaban poco a poco en su mente, como si le costara trabajo asimilar lo que había sucedido. La pesadez de sus ojos se desvanecía lentamente, tal vez se le hacía necesario escucharla ahora. 

ꟷ Eres una persona excepcional, y no hay día en el que no me sienta orgullosa de ti, de tus logros, de lo que has logrado. Pero por favor, mi pequeño Kiyoomi, no dejes de vivir la vida por trabajar. El trabajo no lo es todo en la vida, hay otras cosas más importantes… Cásate, ten hijos, mira hacia tu alrededor. Vive las emociones que las vivencias te pueden otorgar. Ama, ríe, llora si lo necesitas. No te vuelvas a consumir, hijo mío… Jamás estarás solo, y mientras yo viva, nunca nada te faltará.   
Ahora, Sakusa se sentía en sus tiernos quince años, donde tal vez aquellas palabras serían mucho más que necesarias. En ese momento simplemente volaban, y bailarían en su mente, buscando una razón de ser. 

¿Había algo que lo pudiera hacer sentir así?

Los días pasaron, Kiyoomi fue dado de alta. Era ahí donde comenzaba un cambio rotundo en su vida: Tenía estrictamente prohibido por orden médica volver a la ajetreada vida de ciudad, o pasar un estrés si quiera parecido al que tenía antes de lo sucedido. Después de un centenar de insistencias por parte de su familia, terminó por mudarse a un lugar completamente distinto a lo que acostumbraba. Su trabajo ahora era a distancia, a tiempos completamente distintos a los que solía acostumbrar. Ahora, el paisaje que le brindaba su ventana era la infinita costa, que le daba la sensación de ser totalmente minúsculo ante el mundo que estaba por enfrentar. Volvía a estar solo, con un corazón sensible, y mucho tiempo para pensar. 

Escéptico, sin creer en lo absoluto en los resultados que podría dar un cambio de vida así, ahora tenía tiempo de sobra, y no sabía qué hacer con él. De fondo, podía escuchar al mar bailando con el silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar, danzando a un compás pacífico, nada los apuraba. Si era sincero, no lograba comprenderlo, pero a medida que su perpetua burbuja de cristal se quebraba, la vida se encargaría de darle un sentido al tiempo, a la marcha en sí.   
Miraba a sus alrededores, el atardecer era en ese instante, el tiempo muerto en el que no tenía que trabajar, no tenía quehaceres del hogar, ni una sola tarea por hacer. Experimentar el aburrimiento con tantas cosas que podía hacer era tal vez algo contradictorio para cualquiera, pero necesario para él. Posiblemente, debía darse su propio momento para encontrar algo que lo hiciera sentir ameno con sí mismo. 

Sí, eso era. Buscar su propio momento. 

Y ya que debía acostumbrarse al hecho de lidiar con sí mismo, no había forma de que él pudiera concebir algo sin ordenarlo primero. Lo mejor que podía hacer mientras el cielo se llenaba de estrellas, era caminar. 

Y así hizo, hasta que la noche se hizo presente, hasta que la luz de la luna era lo único que contrastaba con la penumbra del mar. Mientras más tarde era, menos gente caminaba cerca de él. Se preguntaba el por qué la brisa marina parecía invadir sus pulmones, por qué sentía la arena pasarse por sus pies. Por qué sentía una extraña liviandad, ¿A qué era a lo que tanto le temía en la ciudad? 

De pronto, sus pensamientos hicieron una pausa abrupta. Había llegado al extremo de la costa, habiendo perdido la noción completa del tiempo, de cuánto había caminado. Pero no importaba, porque mientras más miraba, más parecía que el tiempo había decidido detenerse en ese mismo instante, siendo el palpitar de su corazón lo único que lo hacía entender que seguía ahí. Lo miró, eran unos ojos dorados, que no parecían apagarse ni con la más oscura de las noches, que lo observaba con sigilo. Parecía que la luna lo acompañaba, lo escuchaba, estaba en sincronía con él. Sakusa se preguntaba si había alguien que pudiera mirar lo mismo que él, pero se encontraba completamente solo. 

Solos, él, y aquella extraña criatura, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. 

La adrenalina lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies en un suspiro. El azabache, consternado, se preguntaba qué hacer. No era un humano, no era un animal. Unas aletas doradas parecían sobresalir de sus pómulos, combinando con el profundo color de sus ojos, cuya forma no terminaba de intrigarle. Sus manos parecían húmedas aún, parecían ser tan suaves, firmes… únicas. Lo que le quitaba el aliento, era que su cuerpo terminaba con una cola de pez, la cual se columpiaba con suavidad, moviendo el agua que tocaba con sus delicadas puntas, meciéndose con inmaculada y natural delicadeza. 

No lo podía creer, pero era con seguridad, la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. No sabía describir con palabras las emociones que lo embargaban y se apoderaban de él en aquel instante.

Incluso si sabía que lo lógico era alejarse, quería acercarse a él. La mirada traviesa de aquella extraña criatura lo invitaba a aproximarse, a saciar aquella curiosidad que toda su vida había optado reprimir. En silencio, Kiyoomi caminó lentamente, tan atento a la criatura, como ella a él. Una vez a los pies del roquerío, casi decidido a subir, la criatura sonrió con picardía, zambulléndose en el mar. Su cola se perdía en la profundidad del inmenso océano, y con ella, se llevaba el asombro del incrédulo humano, que no tenía idea de explicar lo que había pasado. 

Necesitaba con urgencia buscar una satisfacción a lo que su lógica no podía responder. No sabía a quién acudir, jamás había creído en nada que careciera de sentido o que no fuera nada más que un mito popular. Y en Kansai, donde estaba ahora, los mitos populares eran una creencia asumida, algo con lo que jamás pensó que tenía que convivir.   
Quedándose sin aliento, no le quedó otra opción que volver a casa. 

Aquella extraña criatura le había quitado el sueño, le había removido algo que no fuera su plano existir. Se quedó varias horas buscando acerca de lo que había visto, algunas cosas sonaban verídicas, otras parecían ser un simple cuento de hadas. Estaba confundido, y totalmente convencido de que nadie le creería si lo contaba. 

¿Y quién, si no tenía amigos con los cuales hablar? 

Por primera vez, había pasado su día distraído, pensando en algo que no era su trabajo, lo que parecía ser el cimiento de su vida entera. Necesitaba respuestas, comprender cómo era que lo que había visto no era un sueño. Y el recordar esos ojos cautivadores, era intencional sonrisa antes de irse, lo había llevado a una sola conclusión: Debía volver a ese lugar. 

Dicho y hecho, desde esa misma noche, habían pasado varias otras en las que caminaba hasta el roquerío, sentándose a escuchar las olas chocar en la noche, sentado cuidadosamente en una de las grandes rocas. Esperar era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. 

Y los días pasaban solo viendo el oleaje bailar. Y cuando comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que todo había sido una alucinación, el rostro que recordaba tan nítidamente se asomó en el agua, mirándolo con intriga. Ahora que lo tenía frente a él, no sabía qué decir. 

ꟷ ¿Me estabas esperando?

Sus labios se movían, dejando salir una voz que sonaba a melodía. A Sakusa le habían vuelto a robar el aliento, mientras que aquella dichosa criatura no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Parecía estar divertido con sus reacciones. 

ꟷ Yo… Estoy desconcertado. Necesitaba respuestas. 

ꟷ ¿Sabes si quiera lo que te estás preguntando? ¿Solo quieres saber si soy parte de tu imaginación? 

Sakusa no supo qué responder. Tal vez, eran demasiadas preguntas, como por ejemplo, que la lógica lo ayudara a entender cómo era que se estaba comunicando con él. 

ꟷ Claro que no lo soy. Pero sí puedo formar parte de tus más dulces sueños. O los últimos que tengas, pero eso depende de mí.

El individuo usó sus manos para apoyarse en una roca cercana a la de Kiyoomi. No parecía, a diferencia de él, sentir sorpresa por ver al menos de silueta a un cuerpo distinto al propio. Estaba acostumbrado, decían sus ojos. 

ꟷ Hah, eres bastante tímido, ¿Sabes? Me imagino que en algún momento has oído hablar de un tritón, ¿O no? 

ꟷ He buscado infinidades de cosas sobre ti. Pero no logré discernir si eran reales o no. 

ꟷ Entonces… ¿Por qué no simplemente lo preguntas?

Parecía esencial para el tritón. Pero para Sakusa era probablemente una de las interacciones voluntarias menos usuales en su vida. 

Sus ojos lo volvieron a recorrer de pies a cabeza, como si el silencio le fuera a dar las respuestas que ni si quiera sabía con exactitud que necesitaba. Mientras más se fijaba en los detalles que lo hacían íntegro, más hermoso lo encontraba. Era como una obra de arte, sintiéndose extraño de tan solo tenerlo cerca. Su pulso se aceleró, como si apenas pudiera sostener el ser cautivado de aquella forma tan descarada. Con la timidez que de niño había sembrado, suspiró, para dirigirse otra vez a él.

ꟷ Entonces… ¿Un tritón?

ꟷ Larga historia. Pero puedes llamarme así. O Atsumu, ya que a ustedes les gusta ponerle nombre a todo. Atsumu suena bien.

ꟷ Atsumu… ¿Sueles hablar así con los humanos?

ꟷ Estás loco. Cualquiera perdería la cabeza si viera lo que estás viendo ahora. No me imagino dónde terminaría si termino en manos equivocadas, pero incluso si sé que soy una divinidad, no pretendo terminar como una exhibición. Podrías considerarlo nuestro secreto, o esta será la última vez que sabrás de mí.

Sakusa tragó duro, como si aquellas palabras significaran el fin de una chispa que hasta ese instante, no sabía que necesitaba. 

ꟷ ¿Y por qué yo sí?

ꟷ Tal vez me llama la atención que preguntes tantas cosas como un niño. Te hace tierno.

Y encantador. Y probablemente el único ser humano que, de solo estar ahí, había captado la atención del divino tritón. Sakusa sin saberlo, había flechado a Atsumu a primera vista.

ꟷ Eso es extraño, tú eres extraño… Pero quiero saber más. Ahora no entiendo del todo lo que estoy viendo, pero tampoco es como si tuviera a alguien a quién contarle lo que veo.

Atsumu arqueó una ceja. Vaya que era extraño para ser un humano “normal”.

ꟷ Bueno… ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Tú ven a visitarme, y yo te contaré cosas del mar que nadie más puede saber. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero jamás podrás revelarlo a nadie. Cosas malas podrían pasar. ¿Promesa, extraño humano?

El coqueto tritón canturreaba con entusiasmo, con seguridad era el mejor trato que podría hacer. Incluso si Sakusa era extraño ante sus ojos, le atraía entender esa forma de razonar tan ajena a lo que acostumbraba a ver. Por su parte, Kiyoomi solo asintió. No entendía la profundidad de una promesa, pero desde siempre acostumbraba a ser leal a sus palabras. 

Desde aquella noche, se dedicaba todos los días a ir a la costa, a hacer el tiempo en el roquerío. Una vez nadie lo rodeaba, Atsumu asomaba su hermosa cola, entusiasmado de poder ver a ese curioso humano que captaba su atención. Desde aquella platinada noche, ambos hicieron la costumbre de verse, de hablar de sus mundos, de entenderse de forma natural. Él hablaba de formas, Atsumu era por completo una pregunta retórica, que más que hacerlo sentir incompleto, lo incitaba a responder, a querer saber más. Era algo nuevo, pero que Sakusa jamás había logrado hacer. Por primera vez, sentía que su vida tenía un propósito. Y si no lo entendía del todo ahí, no importaba, se sentía tranquilo. Por fin sentía la paz de entender el por qué de su existir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me reporto con nuevo cap, invicta con los días, jajaj  
> Este en especial me costó, porque word me había borrado todo lo que había hecho y tuve que empezar todo de nuevo :c Pero aquí está. Estoy contenta con lo que logré, quería que fuera más larga pero intenté englobarlo lo más que pude uwu  
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Me reporto otra vez, intentando participar en una week que hace tiempo me hacía mucha ilusión. Amo mucho la dinámica de esta pareja, y relatar momentos dulces de ellos me llama mucho la atención. Intentaré (juro que intentaré) ir actualizando día a día.  
> Muchas gracias de antemano por llegar hasta aquí. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. See ya!


End file.
